


City of Stars

by januarylily



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarylily/pseuds/januarylily
Summary: Kennedy was locked up as a juvenile for hacking into the Ark's medical database to find the truth about her father. Now, she finds herself as one of the 100 delinquents being sent to Earth to try and survive. But everyone knows secrets never stay secret for long. • Eventual Bellamy/OC •





	1. Hanging by a Moment

She's not my daughter

Those words raced through the mind of a seventeen-year-old teenage girl. Those words had haunted her for years. Those words were the very reason she was here...in the Sky Box, where they housed the juvenile delinquents.

The petite brunette slowly sat up from her spot on the floor and sighed. Her gazed focused upward at the stars through the lone skylight above. Looking at the stars and sometimes catching a glimpse of earth, were the only things that brought her joy, being caged inside her cell. A cell that she wouldn't be in right now if they had only told her the truth. She could have kept their secret. But they never gave her a chance.

Buzz. The door to her personal hell opened. She turned her head to see the devil himself walk in Marcus Kane. "Hello, Kennedy," Marcus said slowly.

For a moment, Kennedy's blue eyes locked with his hazel eyes, but she quickly looked away opting to stare blankly at the grey wall in front of her. She wanted to tell him to go float himself, but she bit her retort back and focused on the wall. At least the walls couldn't betray her...like he had. For a moment, Marcus just stood there watching the teenage girl in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to find the right words to say to her. Probably because there weren't any.

Marcus got down on his haunches beside her and cleared his throat, hoping to regain her attention. But he had forgotten just how stubborn she could be. He fished in his pocket for something-a silver heart-shaped locket. He dangled it out in front of himself, fixated on it for a moment, before looking at Kennedy once more. "In a few moments, guards are going to come through that door to collect you," he said.

Kennedy's head quickly turned toward him. That got her attention. "You can't float me. I'm not eighteen yet. I'm supposed to get reviewed and...you promised." The pain and anger were evident in her eyes. Marcus had to look away for a moment knowing that he was the cause of both.

Once he had collected his thoughts, Marcus proceeded. "You're not being floated, Kennedy." He watched as Kennedy relaxed a little, but he could tell that she was still wary of what he was about to tell her. "You-you've been chosen to go to the ground with 99 other delinquents."

"Chosen? Or forced?"

Marcus folded the locket in his hand before tapping his hand against his knee a couple times. "Depends on how you look at it."

Kennedy shook her head in disbelief. "You're exiling us. And there are some of us whose crimes are hardly deserving of such a punishment." Typical Ark politics.

"You knew the Ark's protocol and yet you chose to break it anyway. That's on you."

Kennedy scoffed, "Thanks for the reminder. Because I must have missed the hundred times you uttered those words when you turned me in!"

"I had to. I had to uphold the law. It's my job."

"You keep telling yourself that. But the only people who knew about it were you, me, and my mother. No one else." But behind Kennedy's sassy demeanor, there was enough pain to last a lifetime. She hadn't asked to be part of this mess. It had been thrown onto her and she had to be the one to deal with the consequences others so rightly deserved. Sins of the fathers…

Marcus closed his eyes, trying to keep from lashing out at her. He had promised that he wouldn't. After taking in a deep breath, he sat down beside Kennedy, leaning against the wall. Like the teenage girl beside him, he stared straight ahead. "This isn't how I wanted this to go," he muttered.

"Yeah, well, that's on you," Kennedy vehemently spat his words right back at him. In the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw him recoil at her words. For a moment, she almost regretted her words. But then she remembered that she was being sent to Earth-a death sentence in and of itself. Kennedy sighed. "Why did you come, Marcus?"

Marcus. The name stung his heart, but Marcus refused to let her see that. Instead, he just took a deep breath before he explained. "Your mother wanted me to give you this." He slowly opened his hand which contained the locket and offered it to Kennedy. "She wanted you to keep your family close to you."

Hesitantly, Kennedy plucked the locket from his hand. Her thumb grazed against the smooth silver heart. She recognized the locket as a family heirloom that had been passed down from mother to daughter over several generations. The trinket was quite old, having once belonged to Kennedy's ancestors that had lived on Earth once upon a time. It was her mother's most precious possession...aside from her, her mother would joke.

She tugged at the small latch on the side and the locket popped open. The heart opened to reveal small family photo from when Kennedy was younger. She resisted the urge to scratch at the man in the photo. Instead, she quickly closed the locket and tossed it back at Marcus. "I don't want it," she muttered, despite knowing that it belonged to her. But the picture inside and the fact that she would never be able to pass it along to her own daughter were too much to handle.

But Marcus was just as stubborn. He dropped the locket on Kennedy's lap. "Do it for your mother, please. She misses you. This hasn't been easy on her either."

"Well, you sure make it look easy," Kennedy retorted sarcastically.

Marcus shook his head. "That temper's not going to do you much good on the ground."

"If I even make it." Kennedy was surprised when Marcus didn't respond to her. But then another buzzing sound came from the door. She looked up to find two Ark guards walk into her cell.

"Prisoner 317, stand and face the wall," the first guard commanded, his voice reverberating off the empty walls. Kennedy looked at Marcus.

Marcus nodded his head. "Do as he says Kennedy and you won't be hurt."

Kennedy slipped the silver locket into her pants pocket. She gulped hard before she slowly stood and faced the wall. Tears stung at her eyes as she watched Marcus get to his feet. "Hold out your right arm," the second guard said.

Again, Marcus offered her his reassurances, but she didn't care what he had to say. Her bottom lip quivered as she forced her right hand out in front of her. They slapped a bracelet onto her wrist, but it hurt like hell. It pinched her skin and she could practically feel it digging into her. She wanted nothing more than to rip it off. Her left hand clasped it, but Marcus' hand reached out and grabbed hold of hers. He shook his head and then released her left hand from the bracelet. "It's to monitor you from up here," Marcus said. "It's how we'll know you're alive."

The words not that you really care echoed through Kennedy's brain, but for some reason, she didn't voice them. Instead, she just let the tears flow freely down her face. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. She wanted nothing more than to go back to how things had been...even if it all was a lie.

But she was snapped back to reality when the guard pushed her forward with his baton. Despite however angry she was, her survival instincts took over. He was the only way she could possibly get out of this. Kennedy looked to Marcus with glossy eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "Please!" she pleaded. "Please stop this!"

Marcus stood tall and evenly responded, "I'm sorry." But to her, he didn't seem sorry. His words seemed calloused and rehearsed. It was almost as if he didn't even care. Then again, why had she even expected him to?

"I hate you," Kennedy hissed. The guard pressed her forward. With each step forward, the looming sense of dread seemed to grow within her. Her impending doom growing more and more imminent. But then something happened that flabbergasted her.

"Stop!" Marcus called. For a moment, Kennedy thought that he might have changed his mind. That maybe, he was going to make things right with her. That she could be able to hug her mother again and walk freely about the Ark once again.

He slowly crossed the distance between them and rested his hand on her shoulder. Kennedy looked at him pleadingly, some might even call it hopefully. But there was no stopping this. "May we meet again, Kennedy," he stated.

Kennedy's body went rigid. Those were words of goodbye. A fire seemed to light behind her teary eyes. She knew she was supposed to say the phrase back to him-but she refused. Not after what he had done. Finally, a chance to use the words she had been wanting to tell him since the beginning. "Go float yourself." She couldn't tell if Marcus was bothered by her words or not, but she hoped that her final words would be seared into his brain for the rest of his lifetime.

The guards then pushed her out the door and ordered her to walk. Slowly, she walked across the metal grate with the baton pressed against her back. She looked all around to see the other delinquents receiving the same treatment as her. They too were being led like pigs to the slaughter...and it seemed like none of the adults present cared.

Despite the tears that showed her true emotions, Kennedy held her head high as she made her walk of shame. She noted several familiar faces in her midst. A few that had been locked up before her and a few must have followed after her.

The guard commanded, "Turn right."

Kennedy turned right and found herself at the end of a line of delinquents. The guards told her to stay before they walked away since there were already guards watching the line. Not even a proper goodbye from them. Kennedy slowly exhaled, blowing tendrils of her hair that had been glued to her cheeks by her tears. Roughly, she used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe away any evidence of her tears. Now wasn't the time to look weak and pathetic.

The line moved intolerably slow. There were delinquents trying to cry their way out the situation, fight their way out of the situation, and those who just accepted their fate. While Kennedy wasn't so sure she had accepted it, she refused to be either of the former options. Besides, she had already tried both options with Marcus, the one person who could have saved her, and neither worked on him. They certainly weren't going to work on people she had no ties to.

"Next!" the guard at the entrance to the drop ship shouted.

Kennedy rolled her eyes and muttered, "Yay! Me!" She then took a step from the Ark into the dropship. Spaces were already beginning to fill up. If she had to guess, it was probably already half full. She looked around and the faces and found a seat where she hopefully wouldn't be bothered.

After crossing the dropship, she plopped down into her seat before strapping herself in. Safety first, right? Kennedy then pulled the silver locket from her pocket once more. She opened it and stared blankly at the family picture in front of her. They looked so happy...but that all had changed. In fact, just about everything had changed.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kennedy Kane," a voice taunted from behind. For a moment, Kennedy froze. She hadn't been called that in quite some time...at least, not to her face.

Kennedy closed her locket and rolled her eyes. She turned around to find it was John Murphy who had made the comment. She shook her head and responded, "Oh, go float yourself, Murphy." He just laughed at her. So she turned around once more, folded her arms across her chest, and waited. Waited for her impending doom.


	2. Crash Into You

Kennedy sat nervously tapping her foot against the metal grates on the ground, a nervous habit which tended to annoy people and already was annoying John Murphy, who sat behind her. But she ignored him and channeled her nerves elsewhere. So, she itched the tracking bracelet on her wrist and fidgeted in her seat. Kennedy tried to tell herself that it was just nerves, but she knew that it was more than that. Years of buried feelings and emotions were beginning to surface. But she didn't have time for that. Slowly, she closed her eyes and tried to focus her breathing as she had been taught to do for years. Taught to compartmentalize things. It was easier that way. At least for the moment.

Feeling an eerie sense of calm, Kennedy opened her eyes once more to her surroundings. Looking around the dropship, she felt so out of place compared to her other ninety-nine or so former compatriots of the Sky Box. She hadn't done anything detrimental to the prosperity of the Ark. The only thing she had done was learn the truth. A truth she hadn't even exposed when she very well could have. But none of that really mattered now because their lives were about to change forever.

She checked and rechecked to make sure that her safety belts were tightly fastened. They were about to rocket straight for Earth, without even knowing if they would survive the trip. Not to mention that if they survived the drop and entering the atmosphere, they still didn't know if life was sustainable on the ground. This could all be for naught. These could quite possibly be her final moments of life and she was stuck with these other juvenile delinquents. So yeah, better make sure that safety belt was properly fastened.

The countdown started. Ten. Kennedy slowly exhaled the breath she had been holding. Nine. She leaned her head back. Eight. She closed her eyes. Seven. She gripped her thighs with her hands. Six. She relaxed her shoulders. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

It felt like her stomach lurched into her throat when the dropship released from the Ark. There was no going back now. To keep herself calm and focused, Kennedy began to hum. She hummed a lullaby many mothers on the Ark sang to soothe their crying young. A song her mother had taught her long ago.

~*~Flashback~*~

Six-year-old Kennedy Kane ran into her family's quarters with tears streaming down her cheeks. She flung herself at the first piece of furniture she could find, clinging to it as she sobbed. Minutes later, her mother walked in, quite shocked to find her young daughter home. Without saying a word, Genevieve Kane took her small daughter in her arms and held her tight. She rested her chin on Kennedy's head and rocked her back and forth humming the melody of a song she had learned as a child.

Slowly, Kennedy's sobs began to fade as Genevieve continued to hum. When at last young Kennedy, Genevieve's hazel eyes met her daughter's clear blue ones. "What are you doing home? You're supposed to be at school."

Kennedy blinked back several tears before she continued barely above a whisper, "Clarke said she didn't want to be my friend anymore." Genevieve's breath hitched for a moment at the mention of Clarke but her daughter didn't seem to notice. "Why doesn't she want to be my friend anymore Mommy? Why doesn't she like me anymore?"

Genevieve kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I'm sure it's all just a big misunderstanding, sweetheart. But if it will make you feel better, I can talk with Uncle Jake about it."

The mechanical door slid open once more to reveal Marcus standing in the doorway. "Talk to Jake about what?" he asked rather callously, striking a defensive pose.

Genevieve slightly shook her head as she stared at her husband in disbelief for a moment. "Clarke and Kennedy are having some issues and I wanted to talk to him about it so we can get them resolved. That's all."

"Then I'll talk to Jake." His words sounded cold and calloused.

"Fine, if you feel it's necessary."

"I do." With that, Marcus quickly turned on his heel and left the room. He hadn't even asked what exactly happened between Clarke and Kennedy, but something about the entire situation had set him on the edge. Even Kennedy could feel the tension between her parents, something she internalized to be her fault.

"Is Daddy mad at me?" young Kennedy asked her eyes welling with fresh tears.

Genevieve kissed her daughter's cheek. "No. He's not mad at you sweetheart. Not you." And once again, she began to hum and rock her daughter, knowing that it wouldn't always be like this.

~*~End Flashback~*~

Kennedy opened her eyes and looked to the other side of the dropship. Clarke Griffin had finally woken up after being sedated and was yelling at Wells Jaha. Kennedy rolled her eyes at the sight as John Murphy moaned behind her, "I think I liked her better sedated."

"You and me both," Kennedy muttered to herself.

Whump. The lights flickered for a moment and the dropship began to shake. Screams erupted but seconds later it all stopped and they continued to fall as normal. Kennedy breathed a sigh of relief. They had just entered Earth's atmosphere and so far, they weren't yet dead. One could probably take that as a positive sign, but Kennedy wasn't ready to jump on that train quite yet.

Screech. Kennedy covered her ears with her hands as the computer multiple screens flickered on with a high pitch. For a second, she couldn't look at the bright light of the screens, but she found her eyes drawn to Chancellor Jaha who was now being broadcasted on every screen.

"Prisoners of the Ark hear me now," Chancellor Jaha greeted them in a commanding voice from the screens. "You have been given a second chance."

His words made Kennedy roll her eyes. "Yeah right," she muttered, causing the girl to her left to look at her. Kennedy recognized the girl as Octavia Blake. The second born Blake. An abomination in the sight of the Ark, but if only they knew that Octavia wasn't the only one of her kind. But Kennedy gave Octavia a weak smile before she looked at the screen once more.

"As your Chancellor, it is my hope as you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us. Indeed, for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would have sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."

"He sure knows how to make a person feel special," Kennedy scoffed sarcastically to herself but Octavia snickered beside her.

John Murphy then took the opportunity to shout, "Your dad's a dick, Wells!" His taunt was obviously directed at the Chancellor's son, who was seated next to Clarke. It was better they taunt him than her, Kennedy thought.

Chancellor Jaha continued on the screen, "Those crimes will be forgiven and your records wiped clean."

Kennedy then looked at Octavia and said with a smirk, "It's the least he could do. Literally, the very least." Octavia snickered again.

"You don't like him either?" Octavia asked, leaning closer to Kennedy so that they could hear each other better.

"Chancellor Jaha's a manipulative hardass who deserves a taste of his own medicine. Sometimes there should be exceptions to the rules."

Octavia nodded her head. "Here. Here."

Kennedy smiled and extended her hand toward Octavia. Octavia accepted her hand and shook it. "I'm Kennedy by the way," Kennedy said.

"Kennedy Kane?" Octavia asked innocently to an astonished Kennedy. The Blake girl chuckled at Kennedy's response. "Bellamy used to tell me about you. His stories about you were always my favorite."

Kennedy's brow furrowed in confusion. She never really knew Bellamy Blake all that well, so Octavia's words surprised her. But instead of pressing the matter she responded, "It's just Kennedy, by the way."

Octavia nodded her head and both girls turned their attention back to Chancellor Jaha's words once more. "The drop site has been carefully chosen. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three hundred people for two years."

Suddenly, the boy who was behind Octavia unharnessed himself and launched into the air. Kennedy and Octavia ducked their heads as he soared above them. "Spacewalk bandit strikes again!" Murphy shouted with his hands cupped over his mouth.

"Who is that?" Octavia asked.

"That would be Finn Collins," Kennedy responded sitting upright once more as Finn hovered in midair in the center of the dropship. "He took an illegal spacewalk...for fun."

The Blake girl clapped her hands and cheered, "Whoo! Go, Finn!"

While Kennedy knew that what Finn was doing was incredibly stupid, it could very well be the last time any of them had fun. So Kennedy joined in the cheering! "Ow! Ow!" she hollered as Finn did a backflip midair. Impressive. She then watched as he floated on his back, with his arms crossed over his chest.

The gesture wasn't missed as he floated in front of Wells Jaha. "Check it out," Finn said loud enough for everyone to hear before he turned his head toward Wells. "Looks like your dad floated me after all."

Most people snickered at Finn's joke, Octavia included. But Kennedy didn't. She knew what it was like to lose someone that way. Being floated meant that the person was quite literally floated off the Ark and into space, resulting in instant death. Kennedy had watched it happen once, not long before she had found herself sent to the Sky Box. It was a heart-wrenching experience. One she wouldn't wish on anyone.

Suddenly, two more kids released themselves from their restraints. Clarke and Wells yelled at the boys to strap back in, but their words were wasted on them. The boys floated midair in the dropship with the biggest grins on their faces. Clarke yelled at them again and it looked like others were about to join them when the parachutes deployed. The dropship jerked hard and sent the boys who were in the air flying.

If that wasn't bad enough, one of them crashed into some pipes. Steam began to engulf them. Another boy crashed into an electrical panel and sparks began to fly. In a panic, Octavia reached out and grabbed Kennedy's hand. Kennedy tried to give Octavia a reassuring smile, but she miserably failed at that task. Kennedy was just as scared as Octavia. Had she expected something like this to happen? Yes. Had she wanted it to happen? No. But death seemed inevitable at this point.

With her other hand, Kennedy fished in her pocket for the locket she had been given. She fumbled to open it one handed, but it did finally manage to unlatch. Inside was a picture of her family...or at least the family she had always been told was hers. Marcus, Genevieve, and Kennedy. But it was all a lie and she was going to die because of it. She was going to die for the sin of her mother, the lie of her fathers, and the truth she had uncovered.

The dropship went dark, except for the sparks that occasionally lit the room. It began to shake uncontrollably. Kennedy once more began to hum as she held tightly onto Octavia's hand. One way or another this was all about to end. Through the flickers of light, Kennedy looked across the dropship to find the eyes that matched hers. Kennedy then quickly closed hers and focused on the memory piercing bright blue eyes she had received from her father. Maybe. Just maybe, it was better this way. Maybe it was better that the truth died with her.

Then suddenly, the dropship crashed to the ground and everything went silent and dark.


	3. I Forgot to Remember to Forget

Genevieve Kane sat in her family's compartment anxiously rubbing her hands. She waited for her husband Marcus to return with any news on their daughter, Kennedy. For most of the last year, their daughter had been living in the Sky Box with the other teenager delinquents and Genevieve knew that the whole situation was her fault. If only she had been honest and upfront about things with Kennedy, but she and Marcus had convinced themselves that living a lie was the best way to deal with the situation.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

It was late one night and Genevieve and Jake Griffin were working late. Genevieve yawned and leaned her head back against the wall. Jake shook his head and looked at her curiously. "It's gonna be a long night, Genny," he said shaking his head.

"Don't remind me," Genevieve groaned before she made a few clicks on the computer. "What I wouldn't give to pull an earlier shift." She then glanced at Jake rather pointedly. "And I'm sure Abby wouldn't mind if you got an earlier one either."

Jake remained silent. Genevieve raised an eyebrow curiously at him. "Jake, did you hear me?"

"I heard you," he said, keeping his attention on the computer screen in front of him. "I simply chose not to comment."

Genevieve could easily read between the lines. "Trouble in paradise?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about," he said trying to brush her off and stay focused on his work.

"You might as well just tell me," Genevieve said. "Because you're gonna be broody until you get whatever it is off your chest. And I can't stand working with Broody Jake."

Jake raised an eyebrow at her. "Broody Jake?"

Genevieve smirked. "Oh, yeah. It's what all the guys call you behind your back." Jake shook his head, but Genevieve continued. "You know that I'm just gonna keep pressing until you crack, right?"

Jake rolled his eyes. There was then an awkward moment of silence before he said, "Do you think it's possible to love someone and not be in love with them?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, sure, I suppose."

"Or do you think it's possible to not know if you're in love with someone?"

Genevieve chuckled. "You do realize you're asking the girl who couldn't keep a guy around for more than a week, right?" While she said her words in jest, there was more truth to them than she could admit. Genevieve never allowed herself to get serious because her damning secret would mean the end of any relationship.

Jake shook his head. "That's because you always choose the ones who don't want to stick around."

She rolled her eyes. "If you're referring to Marcus…"

Jake put his hands up defensively. "I named no names. That was you. You're the one who jumped straight to Marcus, not me."

Genevieve looked at Jake and shook her head. He had her there. But the thought of spending any significant amount of time with Marcus Kane seemed laughable. Marcus Kane had fancied her since they were children and everyone knew it, only the guy never made a move. Although, Genevieve wasn't sure what she would have done if he ever did try to make one. So, she simply remained silent on the matter.

~*~End Flashback~*~

Growing rather anxious waiting for Marcus to come back, Genevieve stood up and paced the compartment. Marcus should have been back by now with news on Kennedy. She could only assume that something had gone wrong. She hadn't wanted something like this for her daughter. Then again, hardly anyone ever wished bad things for their children. Their children were supposed to be the ones to outlive them. The ones to carry on the family, but this silence made Genevieve wonder if Kennedy would ever live to carry her on...or her father.

~*~Flashback~*~

Jake walked into their work station and announced, "I broke things off with Abby."

Genevieve spat the liquid in her mouth on her computer screen. She quickly turned to him with a look of shock on her face. "You what?" she questioned blinking at him rather slowly.

He plopped into his chair and responded without even looking at her. "You heard me, Genny. I broke things off with Abby."

Genevieve frowned. "Well that's...unexpected. How did Abby take it?"

"How do you think she took it? She thought we were gonna get married, settle down, have a kid to carry on our family lines. She wrapped everything up in me and I just couldn't handle it. Not yet. I mean, I'm nineteen for cripes sake. I'm not sure what I want. I just want a chance to live my life for a bit. Sow some wild oats."

"Well, just remember that there's not many places to sow those oats here on the Ark," Genevieve said. "Don't let love slip past you just because it didn't smack you in the face like you thought it would."

A few weeks later…

As the weeks passed, the sexual tension between Jake and Genevieve seemed to grow exponentially. Whether it was the fact that they were always in such close quarters working alone together or the fact that they were both simply desperate for companionship, things unintentionally heated up between them.

Jake sat at his station and looked at the screen curiously. "Hey, Genny, you gotta see this," he said pointing at the screen. "Something seems off."

Genevieve walked over to where Jake stood behind him. She looked over his shoulder but wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to see. So, she leaned in a little closer so that her chin was over his shoulder and her face almost pressed against his. She squinted her eyes. "It looks fine to me," she responded with a shrug.

Jake turned his head toward Genevieve, inhaling her sweet scent. She then glanced at him, their eyes meeting and desire swirling in them. Without hesitation and without knowing why he inched forward and softly planted his lips on hers. She eagerly responded by kissing him back. From there, things began to escalate. Neither of them questioned it, they just went with it. Genevieve crawled into his lap and soon articles of clothing were removed, discarded on the floor where the pair eventually ended up too.

~*~End Flashback~*~

Genevieve couldn't take it any longer. She practically ran through the corridors on her way to the control center. Many adults were congregated outside, but Genevieve pushed her way through the crowd. Using her security clearance, she swiped her badge before she pushed inside. She found her husband pacing in front of the computer screens. Everyone in the room looked rather glum. Genevieve's heart fell as she quickly rushed to her husband and wrapped her arms tightly around his midsection. Marcus wrapped his arms around his wife in return. "How bad is it?" Genevieve asked.

"You know I can't divulge much," Marcus said rather grimly, looking at those around him.

"Our daughter is on that dropship, Marcus."

He grimaced at her words before he responded. "It's looking like a total system failure. The dropship veered off course and we lost contact with them. Our only source of information are the wristbands."

"And Kennedy?"

Marcus glanced up at the screen seeing Kennedy's picture on one beside her name and vitals. "She's alive...for now. But they haven't landed yet."

Genevieve turned and pressed her hand against the screen with Kennedy's face on it. "My baby," she muttered.

~*~Flashback~*~

Genevieve slowly paced the corridor outside her work station. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair. It had just been the one time. One time. One moment of weakness. One moment of passion that had resulted in a game changer. Genevieve was pregnant and Jake Griffin was the father of her unborn child. While most people in her situation probably wouldn't keep the child, Genevieve had been told many years before that she would never have children. The fact that she was pregnant now was some miracle and in her heart, she couldn't risk it. She had to tell Jake the prognosis. She had to.

After working up the courage to go in, she swiped her badge and walked inside. To her surprise she found Jake and Abby kissing. Genevieve came to a halting stop and looked at the pair wide-eyed. "I-uh-did I miss something?" Genevieve asked.

"Abby's pregnant. She finally told me last night," Jake said grinning. "I couldn't let her do this alone. We just got back from the justice of the peace. We're married."

Genevieve felt her heart sink into her stomach. The news was definitely a punch to the gut. She felt the wind get knocked out of her. She braced herself against a chair and put on a fake smile. "Con-congratulations," she stammered. "I-I'm so happy for you. If you'll excuse me. I-uh-I'll be right back.

Genevieve quickly bolted from her work station and ran through the corridors with tears streaming down her eyes. She was certainly in a quandary. What would people think of her? They would probably tell her to terminate the pregnancy, but this was likely the only chance she could ever have a child. She wasn't sure how long she ran, but eventually, she stumbled into an empty corridor. Leaning heavily against the wall, she slowly inched toward the floor before she collapsed in a puddle of tears. What was she supposed to do now?

~*~End Flashback~*~

Abby Griffin raced into the control room. Genevieve's grip on her husband tightened. After all these years, Marcus had always been there for her. He had always been her rock through everything. Most people saw their relationship as one struck out of desperation. And while that might have been true at one point, Genevieve loved Marcus and his heart, a quality he rarely chose to show others. But she knew it was there. She had always known it was there.

~*~Flashback~*~

As Genevieve lay there in a heap on the floor sobbing, footsteps slowly approached her. With tear-stained cheeks and gleaming eyes, Genevieve looked up to see Marcus Kane standing beside her. He looked down at her with a solemn expression before he lowered himself so that he sat beside her. She attempted to turn her back to him when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just leave me alone," Genevieve sobbed. "I've messed everything up."

Marcus' brow furrowed. "What have you messed up?" he asked.

"Everything," she whispered. "No one will want me now."

"Why won't anyone want you?" his question sounded so innocent.

Genevieve turned toward Marcus, her lower lip trembling. She had to tell someone. "I'm pregnant," she breathed before she quickly recoiled. " I wasn't supposed to be able to have children, Marcus. And now I'm pregnant with a married man's child. I can't give it up. I want this child. I want to be sure a piece of me lives on."

"Who is the father?"

"Jake. Jake Griffin. But he married Abby this morning and she's pregnant too. If anyone finds out…" Genevieve gently touched her stomach which showed no signs of the life inside her. "It'll be a scandal for sure."

Marcus' hand gripped her shoulder. "Let me help you," he said, his eyes locking hers.

She wiped at her damp face. "How?"

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. I'll care for the child like it's my own and take care of you. You-you have to know that I'd do anything for you."

Genevieve shook her head. "No. That's too much. I can't ask that of you Marcus. I can't ask you, or any man for that matter, to bind yourself to someone they could never have a child with."

"But I will have a child. Your child. I want to do this Genevieve. Let me do this."

But she was still hesitant. "And in return? What do you want in return?"

"Nothing."

She shook her head. "I don't believe that. You have to want something."

"The only thing I could ever want from you is that you give me a chance. That's all."

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

And true to his word, Marcus had cared for Kennedy like she was his own, loved her like she was his own. But Marcus also had a moral obligation to the people of the Ark and when she had broken the law, he knew that she had to be dealt with...especially because people only knew her Kennedy Kane, his daughter.


	4. Welcome to the New Age

Kennedy slowly got to her feet after the dropship stopped moving. She unbuckled herself and rubbed her neck which was sore from having hit the back of her seat upon impact. She was definitely going to deal with the side effects of whiplash later. Glancing around, it seemed that all the other teenagers had the same idea she had: getting out of their restraints and getting to their feet.

"You all right?" Kennedy asked, glancing at Octavia who had unbuckled herself but still sat in her seat, staring blankly ahead.

"Yeah, I'm good," Octavia said. "I'm…" She stopped talking and stared intently at something on the other side of the dropship with her head cocked quizzically. Kennedy turned to look the way Octavia was to see what she was looking at. She soon realized that it wasn't something, she was looking at...it was someone. That someone Octavia was looking at was Bellamy Blake-her brother. The only known siblings on the Ark.

"Bellamy?" Octavia gasped her brother's name before she began pushing her way through the crowd of delinquents.

Whispers of the girl under the floor began to erupt. Kennedy rolled her eyes. While she knew the concept of having a sibling on the Ark was foreign to them, she still found it rude. Kennedy couldn't help but put herself in Octavia's shoes. Had her parentage gone public, she would likely be in the same shoes as Octavia...or maybe worse. But while she could certainly empathize with Octavia, Kennedy certainly did not want that sort of attention drawn on herself.

Kennedy followed as Octavia pushed her way through the delinquents until she stopped in front of her brother. It was obvious that they hadn't seen each other in quite some time. They both stood there staring at each other. Bellamy then made a comment about how much Octavia had grown before his little sister enveloped her big brother in a hug. It was a touching scene, one that would likely never happen for Kennedy and her sibling. Clarke was standing only a few feet away from Kennedy watching the Blake family reunion too. Kennedy looked at Clarke couldn't help but wonder if she knew too-but she highly doubted it.

She turned back toward the Blake siblings. Octavia pulled back from her brother and examined him when a frown overcame her face. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Kennedy's brow furrowed It took Kennedy a moment to recognize what Octavia was referring to. Bellamy Blake was wearing a guard's uniform. Kennedy combed through her mind to see if she ever remembered Bellamy Blake skulking around the skybox, but she couldn't remember ever seeing him as a guard. However, Bellamy was quick to explain that he had stolen it not too long before they had departed. He did it so that he could accompany them to the ground to keep an eye on Octavia because the only thing that mattered to him would no longer be on the Ark. Octavia playfull punched her brother in the arm and grinned from ear to ear. Octavia's smile made Bellamy smile. It had been too long since they had smiled because of the other.

"Oh! Bel, I made a friend," Octavia said as she reached up and grabbed Kennedy's arm. Kennedy was pulled toward the Blake siblings and offered Bellamy a hesitant smile as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

Bellamy's brow furrowed. Like when you know you should know something, but you can't quite place it. A moment later, a smile spread across his face. "Kennedy Kane," he whispered before he continued to grin at her.

"Hi," Kennedy greeted him awkwardly. She held her hand out for him to shake and he accepted. His grasp on her hand felt familiar. Now it was her turn to feel like she should know him, but couldn't place him. Well, of course, he was Bellamy Blake-but there was something else. Something else about him that seemed familiar.

Kennedy chewed her bottom lip and looked. Bellamy must have been able to tell what she was doing because he placed a lone finger up to his mouth like he was telling her to be quiet, trying to jog her memory. It worked because it hit her like a ton of bricks...Bellamy Blake was the boy who had saved her numerous times when she was younger from getting into trouble with her father. She smiled softly at him as she reminisced about those times.

As a little girl and sometimes rebellious youth, she would run through the corridors when she wasn't supposed to. There may have been a few other misadventures, but that was beside the point. The point was that somehow Bellamy was always there to save her from impending doom. Usually the wrath of her father. He would somehow manage to sneak her away, always motioning for her to be quiet. She never knew his name, but looking into his eyes, she wondered how she ever forgot about him.

Now Octavia's line about Bellamy telling stories about her made sense. Although, she wasn't so sure why they would be so memorable to him. Kennedy's mouth opened, but she had no words to speak. Instead, she just stood there awkwardly holding his hand. It was warm and calloused, but firm…

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke Griffin hissed as she approached them. The moment was ruined and Bellamy dropped Kennedy's hand. Kennedy frowned, there was something oddly reassuring about holding onto Bellamy's hand. But of course, it would be Clarke that would ruin a good moment. Bellamy quickly pulled his sleeves down.

Octavia quickly turned on her heel and got in Clarke's face. "Do you mind?" Octavia snapped. "I haven't seen my brother in over a year…"

Shouts of there being no siblings on the Ark and the girl hidden in the floor reverberated through the dropship. As if the earlier murmurs weren't enough, now they were going at it again. Kennedy glanced at Clarke. The shouts could have easily been about them had the information been made public, but it appeared that no one knew. Kennedy risked everything to find out the information about her father just for herself. If her mother or Marcus would have told her the truth, she never would have been in lock-up. Talk about the sins of the father being passed onto the children.

Octavia lunged toward the people talking about her, but Kennedy held her hand out in front of her and positioned herself between them while Bellamy held onto his sister. "Not like this," Kennedy whispered. "Don't give them a reason to be right to talk about it."

"They're always gonna talk," Octavia hissed, fighting against Bellamy. Bellamy just held his sister tighter.

"Then we give them something else to talk about," Bellamy said. Octavia stopped fighting her brother, curious to find out what he meant. She looked at him pointedly, but he knew what she was asking. After living in hiding for years, Octavia had developed her own nonverbal language with her brother. Bellamy smiled. "How about the first person to set foot on earth in 100 years?"

"Definitely more positive and subject-changing," Kennedy, said, agreeing with Bellamy. Bellamy nodded his head toward Kennedy in thanks.

The thought of being the first person back on earth in 100 years made Octavia smile, genuinely smile. She nodded her head in agreement. Kennedy was happy for Octavia, getting to have that moment-a moment to define herself and not be burdened by one forced on her. It seemed rather freeing, in a sense. But Kennedy was rather thankful it wasn't her because if something went terribly wrong...it wouldn't be her. Although, when the doors opened, she was probably gonna die anyway.

Bellamy pulled the lever to open the dropship. After several sounds that would have been detrimental on the Ark, the door began to open and steam began to pour inside the dropship. Instinctively, Kennedy held her breath...just in case. Not that it was going to do her any good. But she couldn't help her reaction.

The door completely dropped to form a ramp to the ground. The sunlight blinded the delinquents. Kennedy held up a hand in front of her face to block the sun. Again, it was probably stupid and wouldn't do her any good.

For a few moments, the dropship and its occupants were completely silent. Kennedy couldn't remember the last time it had been so quiet. There was always something whirring on the Ark. This silence was almost deafening. She slowly lowered her hand and breathed in deeply. She then waited a few seconds before she keeled over, but that moment never came.

A cool breeze whipped through and blew in Kennedy's face. It felt so fresh. The air on the Ark had been recycled. Her entire existence she had never known fresh air and Kennedy very much enjoyed taking another deep breath. She was dumbstruck by the foliage surrounding them. She had seen pictures in the history books, but they hardly did them any justice. The whole experience felt surreal, almost as if it were a dream. Kennedy pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Nope. It was real. In the corner of her eye, she saw Bellamy smile at her. He must have seen her pinch herself. Kennedy chuckled to herself before she turned her attention to Octavia.

Octavia slowly descended the ramp toward the ground. She stopped at the edge of the ramp and turned back to look at her brother. Kennedy couldn't help but hold her breath as Octavia jumped to the ground. When Octavia wasn't swallowed up whole by the earth, Kennedy released her breath. Octavia took several steps on the firm ground before she turned back to them once more with a grin on her face

"We're back, bitches!" Octavia screamed at the top of her lungs.

The delinquents behind Kennedy began pushing themselves forward. She tried to get out of their way, but there were just too many of them. Thankfully, Bellamy reached out and took hold of her, walking her off the ramp. If he hadn't, she likely would have been trampled to death by the stampede of teenagers, which would have been a rather pathetic way to die.

Bellamy led her out of the way. "You okay?" he asked. He almost looked concerned. Kennedy nodded her head and he released his hold of her. She wanted to say something more to him, but Octavia came up to her and pulled her arm.

"K, C'mon," Octavia laughed.

Kennedy turned to see if Bellamy wanted to tag along, but he had already taken off in a sprint toward the other delinquents. Octavia pulled her arm again and Kennedy smiled at her before she playfully pushed Octavia. Kennedy took off in a sprint, laughing. Octavia ran alongside her, howling like a wolf-or at least a what wolf sounded like according to the Ark's sound archives.

For the first time in her life, Kennedy felt free, a feeling she welcomed after feeling like a prisoner for many years, even before she actually became one. It was a feeling she wasn't going to let anyone take from her. Not if she had any say in the matter. But for now, that didn't matter. She was going to enjoy herself.

Author's Note: So...it's been a while. Oops. Not the best chapter. A lot of filler, but hey! Something got written! My life has been insanely crazy the last year. Crappy job got worse, so about a month ago I moved 2,000 miles and found a new job, so, still settling. Thanks to everyone who has followed, read, favorited, or reviewed this story. But honestly, the favorite notification I got today jarred something and made me want to finish this chapter-so thanks! Much love! :)


End file.
